


I Can't Make You Love Me

by giggling_bubble



Series: Publishing My Appreciation [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Could be worse, Gabriel is Hawk Moth, Gen, Hawk Moth Knows, Lost Miraculous, New Job, Not Goodbye, Trust Issues, Unusual Agreement, marinette knows, optimistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Ladybug finds herself acquiescing to Hawk Moth's 'requests.' Although she has lost her miraculous all is not lost. Even in the darkest of circumstance there is hope. (And Tikki.)





	I Can't Make You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessofHarte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofHarte/gifts).



Marinette discovered the identity of Hawkmoth and her entire body twitched with the sensation of pent-up emotion. The crawling of her scalp radiated down her back and into her toes and fingertips. Poor Adrien.

Hawk Moth had asked Ladybug for her miraculous, very courteously, even though he could take it without asking. She was immobilized in his 'lair' without knowing how to exit. He had all the cards and she was left holding only her bluff. She _would_ lose her miraculous today whether through force or will. She'd always thought it would be taken from her through brute force, never to give it up unless absolutely desperate, but with the way he had softly asked her to turn it over to him was nothing she'd expected from Hawk Moth.

“I might be a horrible father by making his life a living hell by taking your miraculous,” Gabriel sneered, “But the cause is worthy.”

“How is making your own son suffer worth anything?” she cried.

“I can not explain the intricacies of my design to an adolescent. It isn't as easy as that. Adrien is resilient. You don’t know. He can handle it.”

“Do you know?! How do you know if he can handle it? Have you talked to him?” Her heart was about to beat out of her chest. With her realization that Hawk Moth was Gabriel Agreste, Marinette suddenly felt betrayed by her mentor and forlorn at the loss of someone she never had. It was paradoxical, but she felt that way regardless. How could he say so nonchalantly that Adrien would be okay? Nothing about their relationship was okay.

“Miraculous! Now!” He demanded.

“Fine!” she shouted and removed her earrings. With a flash of pink light Marinette Dupain-Cheng was left standing in front of Hawkmoth’s purple robes. “Take it.”

Hysterical laughter erupted out of Hawkmoth’s mouth as the earrings dropped into his palm. The tension he'd been holding left his shoulders and he sagged to stare at the dark stones. He glanced up at her with disbelief and, what appeared to be sympathy, in his eyes. “You love him, don’t you, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?”

“What does it matter?”

“You want him to be happy,” he jerked his chin upwards in a power stance, “It is obvious. Otherwise, you never would have surrendered your miraculous to me this easily.”

“Never,” she agreed.

Then, surprisingly, Hawkmoth smiled genuinely and spoke in a soft voice, “He has chosen his friends well. I’m proud of him.”

“Tell _him_ that,” she growled. Lord knows Adrien didn’t hear positive things from his father often enough.

Hawkmoth took the earrings and slipped them into his breast pocket, “You can say your goodbyes to your kwami before you go. I’m not cold and heartless as you would believe. If you play your cards right, and this all ends well, she will be returned to you.”

Marinette blinked, stunned. She’d get her miraculous _back?_

“You seem surprised, Mlle.”

“I thought…”

“Yes, greedy Gabriel Agreste,” he nodded, “You think I don’t have enough money to buy all the power I desire? I already have it, Mlle.”

“Then why?”

“My time is worth more than an explanation and it is above your pay grade,” he sighed in frustration, “You are what? Seventeen?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Come by my office on Monday. I will have a job for you.”

“What makes you think I want to work for you?”

He clicks his tongue and chuckles to himself, “My memory is astute, my dear. I do believe you are a bit of a fashion bug.”

“Puns—why are there always puns?”

Gabriel grins, “Because they’re fun, now don’t interrupt. I think it would benefit you to work for me especially since the position is Adrien’s assistant. I had toyed with the idea for the last couple years, and seeing as I trust no one, who better to trust than the vetted heroine of Paris with my son’s safety? Especially, after I have learned that she loves him and has his best interests at heart?”

Marinette couldn’t argue with that.

“He is going to have a rather busy schedule here directly, what with graduation and summer vacation,” he continued, “So you will become a crucial part of the Gabriel brand. I will be grooming Adrien to take over the company. He could use a second.”

“A second?”

“Darling,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Please keep up; a second in command, a partner at the helm, someone who _knows_ the fashion side of things. Adrien already has a grasp of the business side, but the boy, for lack of a better word, just doesn’t have the eye for it. Do you see what he wears on the daily?”

Marinette couldn’t help the little smirk. Adrien dressed comfortably and, though not fashion forward, she could see how it irked Gabriel to not have him always dressed to the nines.

“I understand.”

“I’m not your enemy, Mlle. I do wish you could see that.”

“You have a really funny way of showing it,” she grumbled.

“In my defense, I did not know who you were. I still do not know who Chat Noir is. The best way to find a super hero is to lure a super hero. I would have asked, but in my experience that doesn’t usually work. I have tried to be civil. It hasn’t worked.”

Marinette sat there for a second and short circuited. Huh. He had a point.

“Okay,” she nodded, “See you on Monday.”

Marinette turned away from Hawkmoth and walked over to the wall in this circular tower. The painting the safe was located in was actually a door in and of itself. She managed to find it and that’s how she got to where she was now.

Her back met the wall and she slid down. She didn't know how to leave. Once her bottom touched the floor a little red blurb flew in front of her face.

“Don’t be afraid, Marinette,” Tikki smiled, “I talked to Noo-roo. It will be okay. Tell Master Fu for me, won’t you? I’ll be okay.”

“All right,” she nodded, “But I’m going to miss you!” Marinette grabbed the little sprite and nuzzled her to her cheek.

“Oh, Marinette, what are you talking about? You’ll still see me, all the time. I’m going to be here with Gabriel!”

Marinette’s eyes brightened, “Oh yeah! I forgot!” She stood and glanced past Tikki to see Hawkmoth drop his transformation, “Mr. Agreste?”

“Hmm?” his ears perked up at her address.

“Could I still see Tikki when I come to work?”

It looked like he was in thought for a moment before he gave her a curt nod.

“I told you, Marinette!” Tikki squealed happily.

“I’m so glad,” she smiled back, “I’ll hate being away from you.”

“You don’t really have to be,” Tikki started and then stopped, “I mean…” She hurriedly chased over to Gabriel. Marinette watched as they held a discussion in hushed voices. He nodded minutely and Tikki hurried back.

“What was that?” Marinette asked curiously.

Tikki grinned and winked, “Nothing. I’ll tell you later.”

“You better,” Marinette glared.

“Go home, and I’ll see you on Monday." Tikki gave her a reassuring hug.

Gabriel walked to the wall and a panel opened in the floor. Marinette walked over to the opening so she could make her exit.

“I'll see you, Monday. I love you, Tikki.”

“Love you, Ladybug.”

“I’m just Marinette for now,” she hung her head sadly.

Tikki hummed and cooed in her ear, “You’ll always be Ladybug to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ PrincessofHarte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofHarte). As always, I hope you enjoyed it. :)  
> **I do realize this one could probably use another chapter or so, but I don't have time to dedicate to it right now. Not saying I won't someday.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
